Gamepasses
Overview Gamepasses play a major and exclusive role in Miner's haven, from poor to an explosive new adventure, there's so many powers these contain. That is a reason why they are to be expensive. Each gamepass has different uses, and they have interesting powers. Some have also been removed - technically not on sale anymore - as the Combat Update has officially been removed in March. Shout Colorizer The Shout Colorizer Gamepass honestly isn't anything much, but it lets you colorize your shouts. Every shout costs 40 uC (unless your have the Premium Mining Gamepass) which is pretty expensive, but reasonable. For every shout you get, you obtain a Regular Box. For every shout you make with the Shout Colorizer, you get to have an option if you want to customize the color of your shout. You get to color both the Primary part and the Secondary part (highlight). It also gives you a proof-read of your shout, which is also useful. Sword Master The Sword Master Gamepass is a retired gamepass. You gain +3 speed an +25 health, and you get a free Illumina, which grants a max of +5 speed. The owners of this gamepass also get a free orb, which makes you invincible for a total of 5 seconds. Due to the Combat Update being removed, everybody owning this gamepass gets a free Vintage-tier item called the Sword Master's Spirit, which honestly isn't bad, which is the refund people have gotten, but everyone gets to keep the special perks still. The Sword Master originally costed 700 R$, but was brought back on the Black Friday 2016 Twitch stream at 1,000 R$ for one minute. The reason why for the price increase is that berezaa wanted to be fair to players who originally purchased Sword Master for R$700. Multiplayer Island The Multiplayer Island Gamepass is a retired gamepass that was somehow decided that it shouldn't be a gamepass anymore (probably due to Private Servers). Whenever you buy this gamepass, you get to create your own server with friends in it. You were also rewarded 1 Pineapple Refiner when you created the server. It is officially replaced with Private Servers now (as the reward with Private Servers is currently broken). To the owners of this gamepass, whenever they joined Miner's Haven as of now, they get 350 uC for free, following along with an Inferno Box. V.I.P Mining The V.I.P Mining Gamepass is a gamepass not so great, but still fine to use. It's worth it if you have little R$, where it's worth 75 R$. * A white VIP displayed next to your username in chat * Spawn with a doge pet * Daily Gift drops a Gold Research crate or better (could also be a Diamond or uC research crate) * Better luck opening Daily Gifts * Better luck to find Regular Boxes in Regular Crates Premium Mining The Premium Mining Gamepass is a gamepass that is a tiny bit worse than Executive Mining, but others think it's better. It grants sweet perks, as it's pretty powerful, and is worth 800 R$. * Shouts cost 25 uC instead of 40 uC * You get 10 uC in your Daily Gift instead of 1 uC * Your main ore limit increases by 25 regardless of your level * Your character leaves a trail of small gold particles * A gold PREM displayed next to your username in chat * Ignores items that require Research Points * 4x chance to encounter Magnificent Boxes (4/100 (1/25), but still pretty rare * Every gold box you collect, you ALWAYS get a lucky clover * Yellow Torso Particle Executive Mining The Executive Mining Gamepass is one of the most expensive things yet to occur in Miner's Haven, the Exotic-tier items in 2nd place due to uC spending at merchants. This gamepass is worth the money since the perks it gives are overpowered (as it should be if it's a lot). As it costs 2,500 R$, the perks you'll see are pretty amazing. * Up to 6 uC in daily gift * Change the Local Radio music for free, as long as you are not skipping * Your character leaves a trail of small red particles * A red EXEC displayed next to your username in chat * You recieve a Minigun which no longer works as of March 16th, 2016 * Exclusive Executive Crate in Daily Gift, chance to drop Inferno + gives randomized weapon (2 if 2nd Gift) ** The randomized weapon has a chance of being the Illumina from the Sword Master gamepass, or an AUG. Both don't kill. However, a daily gift is the only way to obtain the AUG, as it has no giver item. * 1 free Inferno Box in Daily Gift (2 if 2nd Gift) * 1 free Vintage-tier & Collectible-tier items (Executive Pillars & Executive Infuser) * 5 free Inferno Boxes when you first buy Executive Mining * Red Torso Particle Packs Packs were that granted players extra items. These packs were available at launch and were later discontinued. Two items (which were weapon givers) are now Collectible-tiers and cannot be obtained anymore. Pirate Pack The Pirate Pack was a gamepass that granted players the following upon purchase--- * 1 Flintlock Table * 2 Pirate Loot Collectors * 10 Pirate Walls Ninja Pack The Ninja Pack was a gamepass that granted players the following upon purchase--- * 1 Sacred Katana Stand * 6 Ninja Diamond Mines Teleport Pack The Teleport Pack was a gamepass that granted players the following upon purchase--- * 2 Orange Teleporters (Reciever) * 6 Orange Teleporters (Sender) Walls Pack The Walls Pack was a gamepass that granted players the following upon purchase--- * 10 Gold Walls * 10 Diamond Walls * 10 Ruby Walls Rainbow Pack The Rainbow Pack was a gamepass that granted players the following upon purchase--- * 3 Rainbow Upgraders * 2 Industrial Rainbow Mines Obtainment now? The Flintlock Table from the Pirate Pack and the Sacred Katana Stand from the Ninja Pack have been made collectible-tier due to the combat feature being removed, meaning they are now unobtainable. The Pirate Wall was made contraband and is now sold by the Masked Man. Everything else was made premium and obtainable by opening a mystery box. Artifacts Artifacts are technically perks, from Black Friday 2015 and Black Friday 2016. Each artifact has something special about them. ''--- Black Friday 2015---'' Gambler's Dice "So this was somehow missed when this was being sold but turns out one of the dice is actually the size of a small truck. The top Miner's Haven historians have figured out that the first dice was actually cursed by ancient Aztec kings and now subtracts up to 3 or adds up to 6 crystals to your daily gifts but also doubles your chances of finding an Inferno Box in Diamond Crates during the Winter Event." Gambler's Dice are two ancient dice, as one of them were cursed. During Daily Gifts, there is a chance to lose 3 crystals, up to adding 6 crystals, which is risky. "The historians tracked back the lineage of the second dice to an ancient Aztec temple. Inside they found the Lucky Infuser!" The second die was then found in an ancient Aztec temple, as when they cracked opened the second die, they've found a Lucky Infuser, which is still pretty rare to encounter to this day, especially. The Lucky Infuser doubles the chance to find Lucky Clovers, granting +4 speed as well. Shoddy Crate "After a week of going at the crate with their axes, the Miner's Haven Lumberjack Association (MHLA) have found two things inside: a 3D printer that produces 1-3 Wooden Crates when you open a daily gift during the Winter Event and a smaller, much sturdier box." The Shoddy Crate is a crate that is very sturdy and extremely hard to break according to the MHLA (short for Miner's Haven Lumberjack Association). But they've successfully opened it, and inside, they've found a 3D printer, which produced 1-3 Regular Boxes in your Daily Gift. But, they also find a much, much smaller and more sturdier crate. "The lumberjacks took out their sharpest and most dangerous tools and successfully opened the smaller box. Inside they found 15 Storage Conveyors." The MHLA have finally opened the much smaller crate, which they had to use their sharpest axe. Inside were 15 Storage Conveyors, a bit faster, with the size of a nuclear conveyor. Super Snowflake "Top Miner's Haven scientists discovered right away this is snowflake was indeed a microchip. They've managed to crack the first layer of encryption to find out that having this snowflake on you during the Winter Event will give you +10 WalkSpeed and sparkles on your character when you open daily gifts and Golden Research Crates will grant +2 WalkSpeed." The Super Snowflake is a microchip-size snowflake that is unable to be opened, but has different layers, while scientists managed to crack the first layer. They found out that during winter, you will gain +10 speed, with sparkles on yourself when opening Daily Gifts. They also found out that it's so super to the point opening Gold Crates grand +2 speed. "However, the scientists also discovered that the super snowflake contained coordinates to a dark and cold secret: the Undead Santa!" Scientists have found out that the snowflake leads to certain coordinates that leads to a dark, dark secret, that is eerie than expected, it containing an Undead Santa, as it attacks others, but not friends. ''--- Black Friday 2016/Pre-Christmas 2016--'' Pocket Nebula (Costed 200 Robux) "Having a small nebula in your pockets can be very useful. A mystery Black Friday artifact that will reveal itself in two parts in the near future. Available for purchase only on Black Friday." Original Black Friday Description "Scientists discovered a strange radio device within the tiny nebula. When you click the button, something really funny happen. You can probobly use this to troll a lot of noobs. The scientists tell you that there is something much more serious and powerful further into the Nebula. They say it should be out by Christmas. You are very excited." '''Part 1 Description ("probobly" and "happen" are misspelled)' This gamepass gave buyers a "Fake Crate" tool, which, when pressed, will drop a fake RP Crate nearby. When touched, the crate will explode, sending players and other loose items far into the distance. The explosions are even known to destroy ores. During the second part of this event, players with this gamepass were also given an Ore Nebula. Giant Crate (Costed 40 Robux) ''"Let's be real, whatever's in this crate probably isn't useful, but oh my is it large. A mystery Black Friday artifact that will reveal itself in two parts in the near future. Available for purchase only on Black Friday." '''Original Black Friday Description' "''Your lumberjack friend hacked away at the giant crate and found out that inside there is... a ton of slightly less giant crates! You'll get one every day now in your daily gift! The lumberjack also found a really big metal crate in the giant crate but he says he'll need his most powerful tools to get inside. Whatever's inside should be out by Christmas, he assures you." '''Part 1 Description' Players who purchased this gamepass were awarded with an extra crate in their daily gifts. The crates are HUGE, and made out of metal. It guaranteed players a ton of RP and one mystery box. There is also a slim chance that it will give the player a regular, unreal, and inferno box at the same time. During part two, players were also given three Tiny Iron Mines. The Planet Mars (Costed 100 Robux) ''"What a steal. Someone should tell Elon Musk about this. A mystery Black Friday artifact that will reveal itself in two parts in the near future. Available for purchase only on Black Friday" '''Original Black Friday Description' "''You asked Matt Damon to go explore the planet you just bought for like 200 robux and he came back with good news: the planet is not only habitable but he's also set up a private base for you there! Clicking the "Play Solo" button now takes you there! There's also an increases RP crate spawn rate on Mars! Matt says there's a powerful item hidden on the planet, and he's working hard to get it. The handsome astronaut says he should find it by Christmas." '''Part 1 Description' Players who own this gamepass will have their Play Solo island changed to a Mars-looking place. The ground is red, littered with rocks, and there is less gravity, which means that players can jump higher without being infused. RP crates also spawn more regularly on mars. When part two was released, the artifact granted players a Martian Friend, which is basically a gravity coil giver. 'If you have purchased an artifact, and have not yet claimed the second part, use the code "''2016artifacts". ''The game will check whether you have bought an artifact, and if you have, it will grant you your deserved item(s). Please refer to the codes page for more info.' Tips * It is best to use the Executive Pillars in a setup with 1 to 4 ore (2 to 4 if from replicator from 1 ore), but can still be used in big setups, especially if schrodingers are in the setup * It is best to wait when some gamepasses are on sale - especially stacking Premium & Executive Mining. * When unboxing, make sure you have lucky clovers in Unreal & Inferno boxes, and if you have Twitch Coins, use them in Lucky Unreal or Inferno Boxes. Trivia * Gamepasses usually go on sale at special events, most of the time. * If you have 'VIP' and you buy Premium, it will always be 'PREM, while buying Executive mining replaced them both with '''EXEC, as there is no way to switch them. * If you have the golden Premium particles, they will be replaced with red Executive particles, as there is no way to switch them. * The "code" "open:artifacts" is displayed in all of the artifact's description in order to receive the artifacts. **The code can still be used, as in the code box it says "Permission required!" and "You don't have any artifacts!". * The gamepasses are actually to help berezaa with college in real life, according to the Executive Mining Gamepass description: "A gamepass for the game's biggest supporters with great perks to boast. Expensive pass, but I gotta pay for college somehow ¯\_(ツ)_/¯" It's price will probably be lowered since berezaa has enough money to go to college now. *The V.I.P Mining Gamepass, during the Black Friday 2016 sale, was put on sale for 1 R$ for at least 1 minute, with the 55 uC and 120 uC products on sale for a few seconds for 1 R$. Category:Guides Category:Gamepasses Category:Badges Category:Perks